Falling Droplets
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Based off the quote in 1x3 from Ethan: "Do angels even sweat?" (Malex, one-shot, complete, smut)


Based off the quote "Do angels even sweat?"

"Missed you," Alex growled into Michael's ear. He ground their clothes groins together.

"I can tell," Michael quipped back, a grin evident in his voice. Alex growled again and pushed Michael harder into the wall.

"You didn't miss me?" Alex began to pull back, removing his hands from Michael's body and shoving one in his own pants to stroke his cock. He walked backwards, away from Michael.

"No, what? Wait. Yes, yes I missed you, Alex." Michael followed Alex back, his voice desperate. "Please."

Alex let Michael approach him, keeping his hand in his pants to keep tugging at his cock lazily. Michael bent his head down and Alex wrapped the hand that wasn't in his pants around Michael's neck. He kept his hand firmly there, angling Michael's head so he could lick farther into Michael's mouth, leaving him breathless.

Alex pulled back and smiled smugly at Michael's panting form. He, a human, could reduce an angel to a panting mess. "Get on the bed."

Alex didn't tell Michael to remove his clothes. If the angel did, things would go faster. If he didn't, then Alex would take his time, make Michael suffer.

Michael didn't remove his clothes.

Alex climbs onto the bed after Michael, settling between Michael's spread legs. He leans down and nipples at Michael's clothed nipples, getting the material wet then blowing on it, chilling the skin underneath and causing Michael to gasp and shudder.

Alex keeps doing this, switching nipples every few minutes. One of his hands is gripping Michael's hip hard enough to leave dark bruises on the pale skin. His other is supporting his weight.

"Alex. Alex, please." Michael's voice was tense and needy, his hands clutching at the bedspread.

"What, Michael? Tell me what you need." Alex released Michael's hip and moved it to his nipple to rub and pinch at it while his mouth was preoccupied with talking.

"I don't know. Just-" Michael choked on his words as he watched Alex move down so his mouth was over Michael's cock. "More," he breathed the word quietly, a sigh of appreciation leaving his lips at the sight of Alex so close to his cock.

"More…" Alex whispered against the bulge in Michael's pants. He kissed it and licked at it for a while. Minutes passed with Michael moaning and almost crying from need.

A particularly high whimper left Michael's mouth as his hips thrusted up. Alex climbed off the bed, chuckling when Michael shifted to his knees and crawled after him. He began removing his clothes, slowly, letting Michael watch.

With only his boxers left on, he swiveled his hips and pulled down the front of his boxers painfully slowly, revealing pubic hair teasingly. He stopped and let them snap back up.

"You gonna get undressed?"

Michael almost fell off the bed in his scramble to get up. He tore his clothes off and threw them to the side and jumped back onto the bed so he could watch Alex finish undressing. It was so unlike Michael to take care of his clothes so carelessly, so Alex spared Michael the torture of waiting and pulled off his boxers.

He sat down on the bed again, right in front of Michael. The two met in the middle made-out like teenagers. Michael's hand gripped at Alex's hair while the two shifted so they were on their knees. Alex slid his hands down Michael's back to hold his ass. He pulled the angel closer so their cocks rubbed together.

Both of their moans combined together when they pulled back. Alex moved his head down to attach his lips to Michael's neck, high enough up that everyone would be able to see it. Michael threw his head back so Alex could get his mouth on more pale skin. He sucked several bruises onto his lover's skin. Everyone would know that Michael had a lover.

Most would think it was Becca.

Just the thought of Becca and Michael—his Michael—together, in bed, him inside her made Alex growl and push Michael down onto the bed. He started sucking more hickies across Michael's body.

The angel's chest was a mixture of colors. Red spots bright and obvious on the pale skin. His shoulders and thighs looked like the chest, full of red bruises.

Alex sucked on the insides of Michael's thighs, getting closer and closer to Michaels dick each time he put his mouth down.

He sucked hard on the tip, tonguing at the slit, Michael's moans and light thrusts urging him on. His tongue lapped up and down the shaft leaving hot wet trails of spit. One hand fondled Michael's balls to hardness.

Michael watched with eyes dark with lust as Alex finally took his cock into his mouth. The sight alone made Michael's breath fasten, but the feeling of wet heat around his dick? It made his moans increase tenfold.

It felt like Alex bobbed his head forever, the head of Michael's cock hitting the back of his throat continuously. He stopped when the head was pressing down his throat, swallowing around it and humming.

"Alex," Michael moaned his name, long and slow. "Alex, 'm gonna-" He let out a choked gasp. Alex had pulled his mouth off his dick rather unexpectedly, letting the cold air shock him.

"Nu-uh." Alex smirked. "You're not coming for a long time, angel."

Michael groaned in frustration.

Alex lowered his mouth to Michael's pucker and started sucking on it. His tongue poked gently at it, letting it go in only a little bit. He pushed more and more of it in until his tongue was all the way in. He licked and sucked and thrusted his tongue all over, around, and in Michael's ass.

Michael's toes curled and his hands clutched the sheets. His heart pounded in his chest wildly. His mouth let out senseless words and moans. Out of everything that he and Alex had done, rimming was his favorite. He could—and had before—come without a hand on his cock when Alex's mouth was on his hole.

Sweat dripped down his body. A droplet slid into his eyes, but at this point, he didn't care. He was so close, right on the edge of losing it when Alex pulled his mouth off.

Michael groaned in frustration again.

"Come on, babe, suck my fingers down. Get 'em nice and wet." Alex offered three fingers to Michael.

Michael complied.

When Alex's fingers were wet with his spit, he moved them down Michael's hole again. He circled on digit on the rim and pushed it in with no resistance. His tongue had loosened up Michael a lot, but Alex didn't want to hurt his angel so he still prepped him.

He let another wet finger slide in. He spread them wide and twisted them each way so Michael wouldn't feel any pain. The last finger was also easy to get in. He found Michael's prostate and pushed at it continuously, loving the way Michael screamed for him.

Without asking Michael if he was ready, Alex slid his fingers out and spit on his hand. He gave his cock a few quick strokes before he slid into Michael. He stopped moving to let Michael adjust when he was at the base.

They had stopped using condoms a week into their relationship. They both knew they were clean and wanted to share the intimacy of having eavh other's come in their bodies.

Also, Alex really loved seeing his come leak out of Michael's hole.

He pulled out and snapped his hips forward, straight into Michael's prostate. The angel's hips jumped off the bed from the shock of the pleasure, his mouth open in a silent gasp.

Alex moved his hips slowly, making it last. Sweat dripped down both their bodies making a small puddle on Michael's stomach.

"Please Alex," Michael whimpered. "I've been hard for over an hour, please just let me-"

Alex started slamming his hips harder. The only sound in the room was their moans and whimpers, skin slapping on skin, and the bed shifting.

Three perfect thrusts of Alex's cock right on Michael's prostate made Michael freeze, then spasm and come. His cock untouched.

Three seemed to be the magic number today, since it only took Alex three more thrusts before he was coming. He pulled out and plopped onto the bed beside Michael. "I should put a plug in you, keep all of my come in there 'til tomorrow."

"Mm-mm," Michael disagreed, moving a little bit to grab the covers and pull the purple material over them.

"Why?" Alex asked, his arm moving under Michael's neck to make a little pillow for the archangel.

"To tired. Sleep." Michael yawned as if to prove his point. His breathing evened out and he was snoring softly minutes after.

"Fine," Alex said to himself with a small smile on his lips. He kissed Michael's forehead and shifted to get comfy.

Alex knew two things right then. One, he was head over heels in love with Michael. Two?

Michael was going to be so sticky and gross from the dried come when they woke up. And Alex was NOT gonna be doing laundry.


End file.
